Jamie Snape Year 4
by Angel033
Summary: Another year more danger. Jamie is facing not only Greyback's threat to be back for her, and Voldemort getting stronger no doubt plotting to return, but now someone in the castle has entered her into a deadly tournament. At least she has her friends and boyfriend. Join Jamie as she struggles to deal with everything. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I have decided after much deliberation to keep this story as is. I will explain a few things first. About Jamie's name being called Potter in the sorting instead of Snape. Dumbledore is the headmaster he is also her magical guardian at the time. He puts her under Potter and so as far as the school is concerned there is no Jamie Snape at first. He wanted her identity hidden so while her letter went out as Snape she was enrolled as Potter. Also, who obliviated Lily will be found out in this book I just have to find out the right moment. She did not instantly get all her memories back. She is slowly regaining the** **lost time, but mind magic is very hard to do and undo. That is all enjoy! Read and Review!** Beuboxton and Durmstrang

Jamie was excited to be returning to Hogwarts with her father and brother. Arabella had settled in well to living with Sirius and Remus. Lucius had wisely left all them alone. Draco had given Jamie much to her fathers dismay a promise ring. With the ring he was officially off the market until he decided otherwise. Jamie was now fluent in French. The twins visited often. They were all as close as could be. Ginny visited occasionally as well with Luna in tow. The two had rekindled the friendship that had once been so close before Luna had lost her mother.

Jamie's mother and Father were planning on getting married the next summer. Braydon had started looking up to Severus and even called him dad. All to soon the summer was over and it was time to return to Hogwarts. Their parents saw them off at the train station. The twins, Aria, Jamie, Arabella, and Neville shared a compartment. Draco shared with the rest of the Slytherins.  
The spent the train ride sharing sweets and talking about the summer. Jamie resolved to get closer to Neville he seemed lonely. Athena spent the ride going between Jamie's and Aria's lap. Crookshanks stayed in Arabella's. Aria bemoaned not being able to bring her puppy. Her dad and Remus would take good care of him though.

Jamie sat at the table surrounded by friends and family and she felt at home. She waited patiently for Dumbledore to make his speech. She was surprised when he said.

"Good evening students. Welcome back! Now that the sorting has been taken care of I have a few announcements. First off there will be no Quidditch this year." There ws a furious outburst from every table.

After a few moments he held his hand up for silence. "Now I know your disappointed. However in loo of Quidditch Hogwarts will be hosting for the first time in centuries the Tri Wizard Tournament." At this there was excited murmuring.

"Now for some of you that don't know what that is I will explain it briefly. The Tri Wizard Tournament is an international tournament between Hogwarts, Beaboxtons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Magical Institute. The tournament is held every five years and the schools take turns hosting. An impartial judge will pick a champion from each school to compete. The champions will compete in three task for fame and glory as well as 1000 dollars prize money. More details will be given when the rest of the schools arrive in October." He said.

Just as he was about to dismiss the students to eat the ceiling which was charmed to display the sky outside was showing an angry storm. Just as there was a loud crack of lightning the hall doors slammed open. A man with a scared face missing part of his nose and a obviously fake eye was lit up in the lightening. He walked with a cane and had a false leg. He pointed his wand at the ceiling and with a loud crack the storm while still visible did not seem as loud or scary. The hall silently watched as the man clank, clank, clank walked up to Dumbledore.

After shaking his hand and whispering a few words Dumbledore announced. "This is Alastair Moody and he will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is and Ex Auror and has agreed to come out of retirement to teach you all this year." After a few awkward slow and scattered applause, they were allowed to eat.

There were whispers about the tournament and Moody. Moody seemed to be glaring at Jamie's father for some reason. Jamie brushed it off and just enjoyed the evening and being back at Hogwarts.

Jamie was looking forward to classes. She couldn't wait to see what Hagrid had come up with for this year. When she arrived at his class with the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors she almost regretted taking his class. Hagrid had crates filled with creatures he dubbed blast ended skrewts. They were only about a inch long and ugly. Some of them had stingers. You couldn't really tell which end was the head and which was the other end. Dean Thomas singed his finger while trying to feed one. Hagrid had given them all a variety of food to try and tempt them to eat. He wasn't sure what the creatures would eat.

Transfiguration was amazing now that they had gotten to human transfiguration it was quite interesting. This year they were learning how to disguise themselves using transfiguration. Doing things such as changing their features such as their hair, nose, eyes, and mouth.

The first defense against the dark arts class was horrifying. Moody had commanded attention from the moment they walked into the classroom. As he was writing his name on the board he whirled around and yelled. "YOU BEST STICK THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE MR….?!"

"Finnigan sir." Seamus said startled.

"AND YOU GIRL PUT THAT AWAY!"

Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil who had been reading a magazine under the desk stared wide eyed at the Professor.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. My name Is Alistair Moody as Dumbledore said I am an Ex Auror. I have seen the worst in people. That is why there is one rule… CONSTANT VIGULANCE!" He roared slamming a fist on his desk making everyone jump.

"Now I am here to teach you how to defend yourselves and I will start by showing you what you are up against." He said turning back to the board. He hastily wrote on the board and underlined it harshly.

"There are three Unforgivable Curses that the use of any of them will earn you a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. Anyone know one of these curses. Arabella raised her hand, but Moody ignored her then eyes settling on Ron Weasly said.

"How about you boy?" Moody asked gruffly.

"Me…? Sir...?" Ron squeaked stuttering.

"Yes, you Mr.…?" Moody asked.

"Ron Weasly, sir, erm my dad did mention one the Imperious Curse." Ron stuttered out.

Moody smirked, and it made my stomach roll. "Your father is Arthur Weasly correct? Works at the ministry?" Moody asked.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Well he would know all about that curse wouldn't he. Gave the ministry a lot of trouble a few years back. So, what does it do Mr. Weasly?" His words seemed to hold some sort of secret taunt towards Ron's father. Moody's smirk made me ill again.

"It makes a person do what you want whatever they want." He said.

"Exactly. It is one of the Dark Lord's favorites and made it impossible to tell who really followed him and who didn't." Moody said he put a one and wrote imperious curse.

I felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over me and I shivered. Why would an ex Auror be calling Voldemort by the term his followers used? This made me even more uneasy.

He had a glass jar with three spiders on his desk. As he reached toward the jar I started shaking surely, he wouldn't…. he grabbed a spider out of the jar and with an engorgio made it big enough to plainly see. "I think you need to see what you are up against. These curses are some of the foulest know to wizarding kind. Can anyone tell me why?"

This time he picked Arabella. "Miss...?"

"Black Sir, Arabella Black. The curses are unforgivable because they are unblockable and well they each are terrible to do to anyone."

"Correct Miss Black. Let me show you why. Imperio." He said, and l white light flew from his was to the spider. The spider that had been trying to scurry off the desk instantly froze. He made it tap dance, cartwheel, and jump. He made it jump on Draco's face, Neville's shoulder and Lavender's shirt. Everyone laughed as he made it jump from person to person. "Yes, seem funny doesn't it but how about if I make it jump out the window? Or drown itself. The spider jumped at the window with thump then dangled itself over a bucket of water. Every went to laughing to looks of horror. Moody then shrank the spider and returned it to the jar.

"Can anyone tell me another?" He asked. Once again, he ignored Arabella instead calling on Neville.

Neville hesitated before saying. "The Cruciotus Curse." He said shakily shuddering after he said it.

Moody gave another eerie smile. "Yes, a particular nasty curse. Also known as the torcher curse." After writing it on the board Moody removed another spider and enlarged it.

"CRUCIO!" The spiders body seized and contorted in obvious pain. Neville's face drained of color and he was shaking. If the spider could it would have been shrieking in pain. Arabella looking at Neville shouted. "ENOUGH! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO HIM?!" Moody stopped unaffected and returned the spider to the jar.

"Anyone want to tell me the last one?" He asked looking straight at me. Arabella was biting her lip to keep from answering.

He looked at Arabella. "Well go on Miss. Black tell us." She shook her head no. He pulled the spider out. "Go on Miss. Black tell us." He said. She shook her head again. "NOW MISS BLACK!" He shouted.

Arabella jumped, and her face etched in pain she whispered. "The killing curse."

He smiled and said. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" in a rush of wind a flash of green light the spider was dead. I was shaking that curse had killed my dad James. Had almost killed me. Suddenly my father's pleas rang in my head, then my mothers and high-pitched laughter followed by a green light. I was trembling. My whole desk was vibrating.

"That curse is said to be unstoppable it is also one of the Dark Lords favorite. Only one person is said to ever have survived it and they are right here in this room." He said while staring intently at me. All eyes were on me and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Now I will be teaching you how to defend yourself the best you can against these curses, but the best way is not having them aimed at you in the first place. CONSTANT VIGULANCE!" He roared again. With that he dismissed class. I ran from the room into the nearest toilet and lost my lunch. Tears were rolling down my face. After a few moments I cleaned myself up and headed to my last class. Arithmancy was a blur I couldn't focus.

I kept thinking about that curse. That light was the last thing James had seen. Just like that he was gone. I just kept picturing Voldemort using that curse on James on me. It shook me to my core. Neville seemed just as shaken as I was with the lesson.

The Marauders got together and planned a prank. They gave the elf's some "Candy" that they had invented. These candies had a variety of symptoms from nose bleeds to feinting. This was a way of testing them. They told the elves to put them out with dinner. Each bowl had a note that said eat the purple part first then the orange. The twins wanted to make skiving snack boxes and sell them to students. This would be great advertisement as well.

At dinner people started feinting, having nose bleeds, and puking. That one was not pretty. Then the banner went up. MARAUDERS FOR LIFE. WELCOME BACK! The feinting ones still had some kinks to work out. Like how to get the feinted person the antidote.

Later after dinner we discussed this in the Marauders den and decided to make each kind a different color. Red and blue for Nosebleed Nougat. Purple and Black for feinting fancy. The antidote would have a timed release, so it could be eaten together, and green and orange for Vomiting Postil. We also developed fake wands. They were realistic looking. Sometimes if we weren't careful we would reach for a fake one.

Time started flying by with school work, planning pranks, although we missed quidditch. We would go flying on the grounds almost every day. Fred and Arabella were getting to be a close couple. They still had their arguments, but they always made up. Fred even convinced Arabella to fly with him. She still didn't like flying much but she enjoyed it with him.

Draco and I were going strong as well much to my father's dismay. So, I decided to play a little prank on my father to show him Draco wasn't the worst pick. I talked to Draco and he was very reluctant but decided to play along. Now all I needed was help from a certain red head.

Ron was alone heading back after dinner. I pulled him down an empty hallway. "Oi Snape what do you think your doing?" He demanded.

"I need your help." I said.

"You need my help?" He asked suspicious. "Why me? Why not the twins?" He asked.

"Because Fred is dating Arabella and George is dating Katie Bell although no one knows that." I said.

"So?" He demanded.

"I need to show my father that Draco isn't the worst person I could pick. Now before you go getting all offended you aren't either. I need you to act it though. My dad already hates you, so it should be easy. Just be the worst possible fake boyfriend for a week. Please…" I begged.

"What do I get out of this?" He asked.

"During that week I will do all of your homework. I will also give you one of the skiving snack boxes we are going to sell for free." I said.

He sighed. "Alright."

"See you tomorrow then boyfriend." I smirked.

The next day I stopped wearing my ring. Draco kept quiet and we avoided each other in public. Whispers began to spread like fire. The next day I started following Ron like a lost puppy. I flirted like there was no tomorrow and the whispers got worse. We held hands going into the great hall earning gasp from everyone. I could see Draco clinch his fist under the table. Fire was alight in his Smokey eyes.

I fawned all over Ron. Lavender Brown was furious. She kept glaring daggers at me. Then the bad behavior started. Smacking my butt at every chance. Fiery fights in the hallway. Ordering me around. My father got more and more furious every day. I stopped hanging out with my friends and started hanging with his. It wasn't until Ron roughly grabbed my arm and yanked my down to his side with a swat to the butt that Draco and my father lost it. Draco reached us first.

"ENOUGH! I can't take it anymore. You keep your hands off her Weasel or I will hex you!" Then yanking me up he kissed me hungrily, possessively.

"I don't care about this stupid act anymore its over." Draco said.

Just then my father reached us. "What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded gesturing to the three of us.

"I was teaching you a lesson. Draco is not bad. I had Ron pretend to be a bad boyfriend, so you would lay off Draco." I said.

"All three of you detention for a month! Twenty points from Gryffindor!" He said angrily.

"And you…" he pointed to me. "Grounded for a week. My chambers now!" he snapped.

"You are totally over reacting!" I said angrily.

"MY CHAMBERS NOW!" I could tell he was getting really angry.

"FINE!" I snapped before storming off.

When we got to the chambers my father was furious with me. He told me it was wrong to do that to Draco. Even if he agreed it couldn't have been easy for him. He was angry for me using Ron like that. What if Ron had a crush on me and I broke his heart? He was also mad because by tolerating that behavior even jokingly, I am telling girls that look up to me its ok. Lastly, he was mad because he felt disrespected by how I went about things.

After realizing he was right and it was stupid I took my punishment. For the next week I was only allowed out for classes. I was glad when I was finally free. The month of detentions passed quickly. All to soon it was October and time for the other schools to arrive.

Afternoon classes were canceled, and the students hurried outside to great the guest. All the heads of house were checking their students making sure they looked their best. All the Slytherins were so my father only gave everyone a cursory glance and a slight nod of approval. Mcgonagall was fussing over her house.

"Take that ridiculous thing out of your hair. Straighten up! Stand together."

There was excited chatter all around. Everyone was looking all around waiting for the first sign of someone. Suddenly Colling Creevy shouted. "LOOK UP THERE!" Directing everyone's attention to the sky. There were several shouts.

"It's a Dragon!" One first year shouted.

"No, it's a house!" Denise Creevy shouted.

Denise was almost right it was a horse drawn carriage. The dozen horses were large as elephants and white with wings. When they landed you could see their fiery red eyes. The Carriage was blue, and the door had two wands crossed with three silver stars coming from each.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped from the carriage and held the door open. Out stepped a woman as big as Hagrid. She had dark beady eyes and her heels made her even taller. She had short brown hair to her shoulders. Her hands were covered in expensive opal rings and she had many opals around her neck. She was wearing pale blue satin robes and a fitting satin black suite. She approached the headmaster.

"Hello Madam Maxime welcome." He said kissing her giant hand.

"Ello Dumbl'edore how nice to see you. I hope I find you well." She said in a thick French accent.

"In excellent form I assure you. Thank you." Dumbledore said.

The Beuboxton students whom were dressed in fine silk were shivering. There was about a dozen boys and girls.

"My students." She said gesturing to the group.

The headmaster said. "Welcome students. Madam Maxime would like to wait with us for Durmstrang or head in and warm up a trifle?" Dumbledore asked.

After thinking a moment she replied. "I think we shall warm up, but what of my horses?" She asked.

"Our care of magical creature's teacher Hagrid will be more than happy to attend to your horses. He is just take care of an issue that came up with his other charges." I was betting it was his skrewts those things were horrible.

Madam Maxime made a face that said she wasn't sure if any care of magical teacher at this school could handle her horses. "My horses require very forceful handling they are very strong." She said.

"I assure you Hagrid is well up to the task." He said.

Looking unconvinced she said. "Very well inform this Hagrid that my horses only take single malt whisky." She said.

"It will be taken care of." The headmaster said.

With that she led her students into the school.

After more excited whispers everyone was anxiously awaiting Durmstrang. Everyone was expecting them to arrive in the sky and was watching there. Suddenly there was a sound from the lake. It was a sucking sound, and everyone looked to the lake. There was a whirlpool in the center like someone had pulled a plug in the lake. A brown mast appeared and then slowly a full ship came to the surface and dropped anchor in the shallow end.

The man in the front was were silver furs like his hair. He was tall and lean. All the others were wearing thick furs as well. He smiled showing yellow teeth. He had a goatee that ended in a curl, and did not quite hide his weak chin.

"AH Hogwarts how good it is to be here again." He said. He shook Dumbledore's hand with both of his. "Dumbledore good to see you old friend." His smile didn't reach his eyes though.

"Nice to see you as well Karkaroff." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Well we should probably get in Victor!" He beckoned on of his students over. "Victor here has a slight head cold, so he must get inside." I realized it was Victor Krum. The Bulgarian quidditch player. I had no idea that he was still in school. He must be really young for a professional player. Ron Weasly looked like he might wet himself with excitement.

Hogwarts students filed in after the Durmstrang party. We all headed into the great hall. Everyone was talking about how to get Victor's autograph just for fun Jamie decided to get it. Once everyone was seated Krum next to her while Draco sat on her other side. After talking to Krum for a few minutes I said.

"So, Victor would you sign a Autograph for me and my friend Ron Weasly we're huge fans." She said making Draco choke on his tea.

"Only if I get yours first beautiful." He said smiling.

I blushed. "Of course, it's only fair." I said.

After dinner I headed over to Ron. "Oi Weasly!" I yelled.

He turned, and I handed him the Autograph. "Your Welcome and you owe me!" I sang as I walked away. He just stared after me dumbfounded. I chuckled at his expression. Durmstrang returned to their ships and Beuboxtons their carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tri Wizard Tournament

The next day in class we found out why Hagrid had been busy the night before. His freshly bandaged hands were a bad omen. The skrewts that had now doubled in size had started killing each other and Hagrid had to build more crates. Trying to give them more room and hoping the killings would stop. I personally even though I was an animal person hated these creatures. They were ugly, nasty, and useless creatures.

Classes passed quickly and soon it was time for dinner. There were two extra chairs. I wondered who was coming. Madame Maxime was sitting next to Hagrid and Karkaroff next to my father. My father was giving Karkaroff loathing looks and I wondered how they knew each other. The two empty seats were soon filled with Percy's boss Bartimus Crouch and Ludo Bagman.

Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence. The hall fell quiet and Dumbledore began. "I am sure you have all noticed that we have a few guests with us this evening. Ludo Bagman the head of Magical Games and Sports." At this several girls swooned and there was heavy applause. Bagman was lapping it up waving and smiling. "Second we have Bartimus Crouch head of the International Magical Cooperation office." There was scattered applause for Mr. Crouch. He waved.

"Alright I will now hand you all over to Mr. Crouch, so he can explain the tournament."

"Thank you, Headmaster. This year we have decided to once again hold the Tri Wizard Tournament. There are of course new safety measures in place. The main one being that only those seventeen or older are allowed to compete." At this there was an uproar Fred and George were booing the loudest.

Dumbledore set off firecrackers from his wand. "ENOUGH! I will not have such rude behavior disgracing my school. Let him finish!" Dumbledore said, and it was the first time I had ever seen him angry.

After a moment when it was quiet he continued. "Now the reason for the age limit is purely because we wish the competition to be as safe as possible for those competing. Also, we believe the task we have set up can only be completed by 6th and 7th year students. Now there will be three champions, one to represent each institution. They will be chosen by an impartial judge. The three champions will compete in three tasks. The winner will get 1,000 galleons in prize money and of course honor, fame, and glory. Their school will receive a trophy as well. Without further ado the impartial judge may be brought forward."

Dumbledore nodded at Filch who was skulking in a corner. He carried a large wooden crate. When he got it to front of the great hall Dumbledore tapped it with his wand. The crate melted away to reveal a huge beautiful golden goblet on top of a marble pillar. The goblet lit, and blue flames rose from within.

"This is the Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to enter the tournament will place their name and school on a piece of parchment and throw it into the Goblet. The Goblet will select the champions on Samhain and the first task will take place November 20th." He said.

"Thank you, Mr. Crouch. Now let's all eat!" Dumbledore said as he, Crouch and Bagman took their seats.

After dinner Dumbledore drew an age line around the Goblet to make sure no one under seventeen placed their name in. Fred and George of course immediately started scheming. Some things would never change.

The time flew by quickly. Before we knew it, Samhain was around the corner. On October 31st everyone was anxious to hear who the champions were. I was glad for once I would be watching from the sidelines like the rest of the school. I hade plenty of fame and I didn't need the galleons. Everyone chatted excitedly trying to decide who would be champion.

After food was cleared away everyone's attention turned to the Goblet. Dumbledore was by the Goblet. He said. "In a moment the Goblet will choose the champions. When your name is called please proceed through the door behind the staff table where you will receive instructions on the first task." Dumbledore said.

After a moment of waiting the flames turned red. A piece of parchment came flying down and Dumbledore caught it. "Beuboxtons champion is Miss Fleur Delacour!" A prissy blonde witch that I swore was part veela stood beaming. Several others from the school burst into tears.

She flounced up through the door behind the staff table. After a moment another parchment came out. "From Durmstrang the champion is Victor Krum." Dumbledore said. Victor got several pats on the back and a lot of cheers. Karkaroff looked really pleased but unsurprised. When Victor was gone the hall filled with anticipation. All the Hogwarts students were dying to know who their champion would be.

The last parchment flew out. Something was wrong though because Dumbledore stared at the parchment with horrified disbelief. "Hogwarts champion is Jamie Snape." He said faintly. The whole hall froze. My eyes widened, and my body tensed. I must have misheard him. I had to have. It couldn't possibly be me. "Jamie Snape!" He called. I looked at him in horror. NO! WHY ME? WHY WAS IT ALWAYS ME!

Arabella was biting her lip. "Go." She whispered nudging me.

I was still frozen. I was waiting for him to say it was a joke. But he looked straight at me and called my name again louder and more firmly. I rose shakily and slowly. I couldn't even look at Draco or my father as I walked through the great hall into the back room.

Krum was sitting in a chair with a stoic look on his face. Fleur was standing there facing the fire. I stood there for a moment. They had years on me. As I stared at them I realized I didn't stand a chance. With fear lancing through me I realized I probably wasn't supposed to. Someone wanted to kill me and this way it would look like an accident.

Just then they noticed me. "Do ze want us back in de hall?" Fleur asked in broken English with a heavy accent.

"I… uh" Before I could say anything my father, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Madam Maxime, Karkaroff, Crouch and Bagman came bursting in.

"What iz going on here?" Fleur asked.

Bagman walked up placing a hand on my shoulder smiling like Christmas came early. "Well although she is young Miss Snape here somehow is the third champion." He said.

"Ha-ha very funny Mr. Bagman." Fleur said.

"Its is no joke Miss Delacour." Dumbledore said gravely.

Fleur stomped her foot like a child. "That iz impossible! She is a little girl! We have been waiting weeks to be chosen!" Fleur said.

I was seething. "I am not a little girl!" I snapped back.

"Wee you are! You're a little girl who cheated her way into playing with the adults!" She said.

"This little girl did no such thing! I have faced Voldemort 3 times! Faced the death eater that betrayed my family! I have done more than you can hope to and survived! I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I certainly don't need any more fame or glory. Je vous suggère de vous taire, salope! Tu ne sais rien de moi!" (I suggest you shut up, bitch! You do not know anything about me!)

Madame Maxime gasped and Mr. Crouch frowned. "Language Miss Snape!" Crouch admonished me. Fleur looked pissed like she wanted to hex me. Madame Maxime seemed more focused on the tournament than my cursing.

"This is not fair Dumbledore!" Madame Maxim said.

"Yes, I would have brought a wider selection had I known. I was under the impression that no one could get past the age line." Karkaroff said.

"She should not be allowed to compete! Ze Hogwarts champion should be reelected." Madam Maxim said.

"I am afraid it is a magically binding contract Miss Snape has to compete" Mr. Crouch said.

"I DON'T WANT TO! I DIDN'T PUT MY NAME IN! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I shouted angrily.

The whole room looked to me. Karkaroff sneered and Madam Maxime sniffed. Neither believed me. Dumbledore calmly said. "You did not enter yourself into the tournament?"

"Of course not!" I said.

"If I may see the parchment headmaster. I would recognize my daughters handwriting." My father said. His face was a mask of calm, but his eyes betrayed his fear and anger. He looked at the parchment then to me. "It is not her handwriting." He said.

"If someone did put her name in that Goblet they weren't doing her any favors." Moody grumbled.

Karkaroff scoffed. "Is that so old man? Why is that?" Karkaroff challenged.

"Because it's the perfect way to kill her and make it look like an accident." Moody said glaring at Karkaroff.

"You have lost it Madeye! Your way too paranoid. I can not believe Dumbledore lets you teach here!" Karkaroff said.

"It is my job to think like dark wizards do Karkaroff, and I am here because you can't be trusted." Moody snapped.

"ENOUGH ALASTER!" Dumbledore snapped. Moody glared at Karkaroff who glared right back.

"Now that we are over that unpleasantness and know that Miss Snape has to compete how about we move on to the task." Bagman said awkwardly.

"Yes, lets, you can explain Ludo." Crouch said.

Bagman with a big smile clapped his hands together. "Alright this task is going to test your nerve and daring. It will test how you deal with the unknown. You will not be told what this task is. Just know that you will be allowed only your wand. It will take place on the evening of November 20th when you complete the task you will get a clue as to the second task is." Bagman said. He looked to Mr. Crouch who looked a little ill and distracted. "Is that all Barty? I didn't forget anything did I?" Bagman asked.

Mr. Crouch shook his head and said. "No, I believe that is all. Now because the tournament will be so time consuming the champions are exempt from end of year test." Crouch explained.

"Ok I think everyone should get to bed. I think the Slytherins are probably waiting to congratulate you. Severus, I need to speak with you in my office." Dumbledore said.

With that everyone left. Madame Maxime and Fleur were speaking in rapid French. I walked slowly down to the Dungeons. I couldn't believe I was being forced into this tournament. Couldn't I have one year? Just one? Sighing I finally made it to the part of the wall with Salazar Slytherins portrait. He eyed me up and down. "Very well done little snake make me proud!" He said as he opened.

Draco rushed up to me and hugged me tight. "Please tell they aren't letting you compete." He said.

"I am unfortunately, I swear Dragon I didn't do this!" I said.

"I believe you, besides the look on your face I could tell you didn't do it. When I find out who did this…" He trailed off menacingly.

"Moody thinks it's someone trying to do me in and make it look like an accident." I said faintly.

"I won't let that happen." Draco vowed vehemently.

Aria, the twins, and Arabella came up then. "Neither will we." Fred said.

"You are my sister you won't go through this alone." Aria said.

"I will start researching spells immediately." Arabella said.

"You can train in the Marauders den." Aria said.

"Even we will research but only for you!" The twins said.

At that moment I realized how lucky I was to have my friends, my family. I loved them with all my heart. After that all the Slytherins celebrated with snacks and butterbeer courtesy of the twins and Aria. I knew with them by my side I would survive this tournament. I had to for them.

The next day unsurprisingly my father asked me to stay after class. He told me that I had to be careful. I was to spend every weekend with him training. My friends could help as well. He warned me that he would be teaching me some darker spells. He said that I needed to protect myself at all cost. He agreed with moody that someone was after me. He told me that there had been disappearances happening again. The dark lord was being helped and this meant he could be coming back. I needed to be ready.

The next few weeks went by with classes, training, and research. Arabella kept a list of spells I should have in my arsenal. Some were combat spells like stupefy. Some were spells to distract or warn off like the confundus charm and stinging hex. In class we were learning a summoning charm. It would be useful if I needed to summon something I could use as a weapon or shield.

Every spell I mastered I also worked on wandless and nonverbal. That was the hardest part and definitely tested my magical prowess. I started nonverbal with ones I already could do wandless. I could now do expeliarmus nonverbally and wandless. I could also do stupefy and was working on the summoning charm. My father taught me the blasting curse, cutting hex, and a few other spells.

All was going well until one afternoon. Draco and I were up in a tree in the courtyard when Weasly came into the courtyard. Weasly spotting Draco and I came up.

"Feel proud of yourself Snape? Stealing the champion spot from someone who deserves it. Your nothing but an attention whore!" He shouted. Draco jumped down from the tree before I could even react and pointed his wand at him.

"Shut your mouth you idiot before I shut it for you." Draco said.

"Like I am afraid of you baby death eater! Your pathetic and so is your father!" Weasly said. "I bet mummy and daddy had fun torturing those muggles with the rest of the scum." Ron said.

I jumped down next to Draco. "Insult me all you want Weasly but leave Draco alone. Mrs. Malfoy has been nothing but kind to me. I won't have you insult her. Come Draco he isn't even worth the magic it would take to hex him." I turned around.

"That's right run-away you cowards." Weasly said. He turned to storm off in a huff and when his back was turned Draco shot a hex at him. Weasly whirled around but before he could fire off his own hex a orange light shot at Draco. To my horror instead of Draco there was a white ferret. Then I heard Moody's voice his wand pointed at Draco.

"Your too much like your father boy, cowardly!" He said raising the ferret up. He started bouncing the ferret up and down on the ground. "Never hex someone behind their back." Each word punctuated by a bounce. Weasly and most of the courtyard were laughing hysterically. "STOP! YOU'LL HURT HIM!" I screamed. He just kept going so I used expeliarmus and stupefy. I cast a patronus and told it to go get my father, and Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall came first rushing onto the scene. "What happened here!?" She asked. "Professor moody turned Draco into a ferret and was bouncing him on the ground!" I said.

"Only because the git tried to hex me behind my back!" Weasly said angrily.

"Be that as it may Mr. Weasly we are not supposed to use transfiguration as punishment. Mr. Malfoy will be dealt with appropriately I assure you." McGonagall said. She immediately turned Draco back. "Take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. I will talk to Professor Moody." She said. As we were leaving we ran into my father and when I told him what happened he was furious.

I got Draco to the hospital wing. He had some bruises and would have to take it easy for a few days. He refused to even wince though he must have been in a lot of pain. "Your no coward Dragon. Don't listen to that wanker. I love you Dragon." I said holding his face in my hands giving him comfort.

"Thanks flower I love you too." I kissed him before leaving so that madam Pomphrey could take his shirt off and put the salve on his wounds. I blushed lightly imagining Draco with his shirt off. I had never seen him shirtless but a few times while we were making out my hand slipped under his shirt and I felt his abs. He felt toned and at times I was tempted to throw his shirt off. I wasn't ready though because that could quickly lead to other things. Both of us had gotten heated and felt under each other's shirts but that was it.

I wrote to my mother and Narcissa telling them what had happened. I told Narcissa I wanted Lucius to investigate Moody. Something wasn't right here. How would Moody know Mr. Malfoy, and why call him a coward? I didn't like Lucius, but most people did. What did Moody know? Moody was forced to apologize and was placed on probation as a teacher. His punishments were now strictly watched.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy came up to the school a few days later. It was because of that visit that Moody was placed on probation. The headmaster had tried to just let it slide but Lucius demanded action. He tried to get Moody fired but that plan failed. The Headmaster during a meeting with the board said he was there for protection. From what they never told us. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy only told us to watch out for him and let them know if he did anything else.

Moody found himself glued to his seat the next morning. After that his hair turned bright pink. After that all his hair fell out only regrowing at the end of the day. Then he fell victim to several of the skiving snack box treats. Only after a week did the pranks stop.

The next Hogsmead weekend Draco and I decided to go on a Hogsmead date. While we were at the pub I slipped on my invisibility cloak over us both. I was tired of the glares and sneers of the students that seem to think I put my name in. I heard Moody whisper to Hagrid while looking our direction. "How?" I whispered.

"How what?" Draco whispered back. Suddenly I was all too aware of our proximity and blushed.

"Moody… he saw us." I said forcing myself to focus on Moody and Hagrid hoping Draco didn't notice my blush, but my hope was in vain.

"Is it to hot under here for you?" Draco asked concerned.

"No I am fine besides I don't want to just appear at the table." I said.

Before Draco could respond Moody and Hagrid sat at the table across from us. "Snape, Malfoy." Moody barked. Pretending to chat with Hagrid.

"Professor." I said shortly.

"Jamie I need yer to meet me by me hut tonight twelve o'clock sharp ok?"

"Sure Hagrid." I said.

"Alone and bring that cloak." He said.

"Not like I would want to come anyway." Draco said snarkily sneering, but I could hear the hurt in his voice. No one ever trusted him with anything, no teachers paid any attention to him except my father.

"Ok." I said. A moment later they walked off talking.

"Draco its nothing personal you know the cloak doesn't cover two people very well anymore now that we have grown." I said.

"Its fine." He said shortly.

"Come on lets go to honey dukes that should cheer you up." I said. Once outside the pub we removed the cloak in a small alley. We went to Honey dukes ignoring the hateful looks.

We picked out some chocolate and I made sure to get some for Moony. Soon we headed back and just because I felt like teasing him. On the card I wrote.

 _To help with you little monthly problem. May your little visitor move on quickly._

 _Love Phoenix._

Aria burst into laughter when I told her. "Moony is going to kill you for making him sound like a girl with a period."

I shrugged. "If he can't take it then you have failed dearly as a marauders daughter. He should have gotten much worse from you." I smirked.

"You try pulling one over on Moony most the pranks I try on him end up blowing up on me because he rigged them to get me instead. It's very rare I get him. The first time I succeeded was August 23rd, 1987. I memorized the date and every year he takes me out for ice cream on that day. He said it was the moment that he realized he had been raising me right and Sirius would be proud." She laughed at the memory.

Hagrid's strange request out of my head I listened to Aria talk about her life with Uncle Moony. Draco and I cuddled up in each other arms snacking on chocolate. Even Draco enjoyed the stories sometimes telling the few times he pranked the elves or his parents. The twins listened as well adding their own stories. Arabella sat reading but every once in a while, she would chuckle or smirk.

Midnight approached and I headed down to Hagrid's hut using the cloak and map. When I saw Peeves sticking dung bombs I decided to mess with him. In my best imitation of Peeves, I cackled.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Naughty, Naughty you'll get caught!" I cackled again.

"Think your funny?" The ghost said. "How about I call for Filch?" he asked.

"Think your funny? I mimicked. "How about I call for the Bloody Baron?" He paled. I spelled a few of the dung bombs to fly at him they went through him hitting the door.

They went off but not before Filch came out and saw him. "PEEVES! I am telling the Baron!" He snarled and stomped off. I cackled like Peeves and slipped away. Peeves looked around furiously trying to figure out who it was. I would have to tell the twins that story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden in plain sight

I was feeling quite pleased with myself as I arrived at Hagrid's hut. Just as I was about to knock on his door he stepped out. "Jamie?" He whispered into the night.

"Here Hagrid." I said.

"Good now yer need to follow me and keep hidden." He said.

I followed him and was confused as he headed towards the Beuboxtons Carriage. What is it he wanted to show me? Were we headed into the forbidden forest? I bit back a groan please don't tell me he had another brilliant new pet. Norberta was bad enough I couldn't face another dragon or worse. I was confused when I saw Hagrid approach the Beuboxtons Carriage. Madam Maxime stepped out and they started to walk. Was Hagrid interested in Madame Maxime? I shuddered why would he want to show me that? I followed them and after a while became impatient. I had half a mind to turn back. I only stopped when Madame Maxime asked. "Are we almost there Hag'rid?"

"Almost Olympia." Hagrid said smiling.

I saw a burst of light through the trees. I sped up a bit and reached the break trees just as did. When I did I wanted to vomit. The breath shot out of me. I am going to die! Why in the hell would anyone do this? There were three dragons one for each champion. I would have to defeat a fully-grown dragon. Bloody Hell! Just then one of the keepers came over after helping subdue one of the nastier dragons. I recognized him from the summer. Charlie Weasly approached Hagrid.

"Hagrid! She can't be here! It is supposed to be a secret. "I just wanted to show er the Dragons. Besides I wanted to see Norberta. Does she remember me?" Hagrid asked.

It was then I noticed one of the dragons was black like Norberta was. She had gotten huge! Hagrid along with a barrage of keepers carefully approached Norberta. The dragon sniffed Hagrid then nudged the giant with her head. Hagrid pet her with tears in his eyes. "Yer remember me eh girl. O course you do. Look at yer all grown up!" He hugged the dragon and she let him look at her eggs. Charlie scowled at Hagrid.

"We have them all counted Hagrid so don't even think of trying to take one." Charlie warned.

"So, this is the first task?" Madame Maxime asked pale.

"Yes, but you weren't supposed to know." Charlie said bitingly.

"We best get going thanks Charlie!" Hagrid said.

I went back to the castle as fast as I could. I nearly ran into Karkaroff who was sneaking towards the dragons, well all the champions would know soon then. By the time I made it back to my dorms I was in a panic. I HAD TO FACE A DRAGON! I flopped into bed and screamed into my pillow. Why me? Couldn't I ever get a break? Well if not you do you wish your fate on someone else? A voice asked in my head a vehement no popped into my head. Do you think you would survive if you weren't so strong because of all you have been through? Another no popped into my head. With that I fell asleep I would start planning tomorrow.

The next morning as I went to enter the great hall running behind after being up so late. I was surprised to find there was a large group when I finally made it through I found the reason Igor Karkaroff was waiting in the doors. Hand on Krum's shoulder looking for someone. Krum was scowling. When Karkaroff spotted me, he smiled. It was a creepy smile. His teeth were yellowed and crooked. He headed my way with Krum in tow. Before I could enter the Hall, he was blocking me. My father and siblings including Braydon all started heading my way.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss. Snape Hogwarts biggest celebrity." Karkaroff said.

"What do you want?" I said glaring at him. I was pretty sure he was trying to intimidate me or schmooze me. I couldn't decide which of those ideas I hated more.

"You should be more respectful. Especially to your father's _old friends_." He said warningly. He put a significance on old friends and the color drained from my face. Igor Karkaroff was a death eater. That's why Moody was here and that's what Moody meant when he said Karkaroff couldn't be trusted.

"I hate most of his _old friends_ , he doesn't keep good company. In fact one of his _old friends_ tried to kill me. You don't scare me and trying to just pisses me off." I said holding my wand tightly. Just then dad arrived.

"What are you doing Karkaroff?" My father demanded.

"Severus I was just talking to your daughter. I have to say you did a very poor job in raising her. She is very rude." Karkaroff said.

"Leave her alone or you will regret it severely. I don't want you near her understand." My father said placing his wand under Karkaroff's chin. With that warning he grabbed me and pulled me away from Karkaroff his robes bellowing behind him as he guided me away. I quickly waved my friends off and followed my father to his quarters.

"Dad is he a death eater?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes, I want you to be careful I don't trust him or his students." He said sternly.

"OK dad I will." I said.

He raised an eyebrow smirking. He grabbed his chest and said mockingly. "Am I dreaming? No arguing? No fighting?" Then he snickered. Then added dramatically feeling my forehead. "Are you ill? Do I need to take you to madam Pomphrey?" He asked.

I started laughing hard. After a few moments I got a grip on myself. Well I knew where I got my sass from. My mind drifted to last night. "Dad I found out what the first task is." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Dragons." I breathed.

He stared at me blinking like he was stupefied. I started shaking thinking about the task to come. "Daddy… I'm scared." I whimpered.

"Oh my sweet girl." He whispered. He pulled me to him and safe in his arms I cried. He held me in his lap like a small child rocking me.

"I need to floo your mother." He said once I calmed.

"Ok I am going back to the dorms." I said.

"Be careful and remember I love you my Eli. I won't let you die. Don't worry I will protect you." He said.

"But how daddy? How can you possibly protect me? It's not like you can take my place." I said.

"A parent is not always there to act as a shield that is not their job. Their job is to teach the child to defend themselves. They teach their children the tools to survive. I will arm you the best I can. I will make it be enough. I can't and won't lose you Eli." He said, and I believed him. I knew in that moment through hell or high water my father would always stand with me and guide me. He would always protect me.

"I love you dad." I said, and I left.

When I go to the common room Aria, Arabella, the twins, and Draco were all waiting for me. I led them to the Marauders den and told them about the first task. They were all horrified.

Arabella said. "Dragons hide is very thick because of that and its size it is impervious to most magic."  
"So, like Draco's oversized ego? That is why you were named Draco right because you were born with the ego of a dragon?" Aria asked smirking looking at Draco.

Draco glared at her and the twins and I busted up laughing. "I will take that as a compliment Black and kindly remind you that this is not the time." He said haughtily.

Aria was about to retort Arabella cut her off. "He is right Ari now is not the time. We need to focus."

We headed to the library and got everything we could find on Dragons. There weren't many things you could do to affect a Dragon. We would have to think outside the box.

"Well first let's think of some protections for yourself." Arabella said. There was a spell used to fireproof things. I would master that spell and use it to protect myself from the biggest threat of the dragon. Over the next week I practiced on paper until it wasn't burned by the candle then I tried clothing and lastly my hand.

"Now we need to figure out some way to confuse the dragon." Aria said.

"Yea but how I can't have anything but my wand. The transfiguration we learned isn't going to help. I could summon something but what?" I asked aloud.

Later that day Moody pulled me aside. I got a bad vibe off Moody he creeped me out and something just seemed wrong about him. I pushed those feelings aside and sat across from him where he bade me in his office.

"So, any ideas on how to face your Dragon?"

"Besides making myself flameproof I got nothing." I said.

"Come on Snape use that brain of yours. What are your talents?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I am a fair flyer other than that I got nothing."  
"More than fair from what I hear. How can you use that? Think Snape." He encouraged.

"I don't know…. All I have is my wand I am not allowed my broom." I said.

"Not to start with but you can use your wand to get your broom." Moody said.

"How?" I asked.

"Are you not currently learning about summoning charms?" He asked.

Then it hit me. "I can summon my broom and cloak. Have them nearby!" That's brilliant thank you professor!" I said.

I looked around the room as I was preparing to leave. My eyes fell upon a mirror there were three figures very far away.

"That's a foe glass. Lets me keep an eye on my enemies." He said.

"How does it work?" I asked curiously.

"See how they are far away and blurry." I nodded.

"When they get closer and clearer I know I need to watch out for them. As long as they stay far away and blurry I am safe." He said.

"That's amazing." I said hit with how amazing magic is.

"Run along now Potter." He said.

"Thanks Sir." I said and hurried to tell the others my idea.

The next weeks before the task I spent mastering the summoning charm. Being a marauder, I couldn't help but use it to prank. I would summon Arabella's books that she was reading. I summon Aria's shoes that she always kicked off the moment she was in the common room. I would summon Draco's sketchpad though never when he was drawing. Usually right when he was reaching for it. I would summon Fred and Georges dung bombs then pelt them with them. Once I summoned Ron's food. The look on his face was priceless!

I summoned Arabella's book again. "JAMIE EILEEN SNAPE! SUMMON MY BOOK ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL HEX YOU!" She said red face snatching it back.

"Oh come on Ella its just a bit of fun. Besides I am practicing." I said smirking from my spot on the couch I was sprawled out my head in Draco's lap he was drawing with one hand his sketch pad levitating the other hand playing with my hair.

"Do not give me that line Jamie Snape. You mastered that spell ages ago and now your just using it to be a pest!" Arabella said scolding.

"Dragon am I being a pest?" I asked lazily.

He stopped drawing looked from me to Arabella and then back to me. "Flower as much as I love you it has gotten a bit old." He said.

I huffed. "Aria am I being a pest?" I asked.

"Always Phoenix." She said smirking at me. She was playing gob stones with George while Fred was watching.

"Well then. I see when I am not wanted prats." I got up making a dramatic exit. I wasn't really mad and by there snickering they knew I wasn't either.

I headed out to the Black Lake that I like to sit by. It being November it wasn't exactly warm, but it wasn't cold either. I went for a run around the Black lake when someone ran up beside me.

"Hello" Victor Krum said in his heavy Bulgarian accent.

"Hi" I muttered.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me this weekend to Hogsmead?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "Er Victor I have a boyfriend." I said awkwardly.

He frowned. "Of course you do." He muttered.

"You can come with me and my friends though get to know some of the students here." I said.

"I suppose so how serious are you and this boyfriend?" Victor asked.

"Very we have been dating for two years now. I love him." I said.

"He is very lucky. He better treat you right." He said.

"He does." I said.

"Well I hope we can at least be friends it will be nice knowing someone who understands the struggles of being a celebrity." He said.

"Of course." I said.

We ran in silence for a while. As we finished our I turned to him. "I will see you this weekend. Have a good evening Victor."

He hugged me. "You to." He was shirtless and I awkwardly hugged him back. He let go and I stepped back.

It was the week of the task and I was in potions. Neville had been doing better with my help. Several other students had started coming to me for tutoring as well. Arabella helped me tutor. Neville wasn't top of the class by any means but he was not failing like he was before. I think it made my father realize that with some his tough attitude is more hurtful than helpful.

I was partnering with Aria, Arabella was helping Neville, and Draco was with Theo. Parkinson was with Zabini. The door opened and Colin Creevy came in. He was smiling hugely. He never did get over his excitement of seeing me. I mentored him and Ginny. They both looked up to me. Colin came in and timidly approached my father.

"Professor I need Jamie Snape. I was told to take her to the ceremony." Colin said.

"She can go after class." My father said.

"But sir I am supposed to bring her now. They are collecting all the champions." Colin said.

"Fine but leave your things here. You will be coming back to finish the assignment."

"Sir she is supposed to bring her things." Colin said.

"FINE TAKE YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH DISRUPING OF MY CLASS!" My father said angrily.

I grabbed my things and quickly exited with Colin. "So Colin… what is this ceremony?"

He shuddered in excitement. "It's a article for the daily prophet and the weighing of the wands ceremony."

"Weighing of the wands?" I asked.

Colin shrugged. "I don't know what it is either. That's just what they told me when they sent me for you." He said. I looked at Colin for a moment. His hair was longer now. Taking on a shaggy edge. He was still tiny. His camera always around his neck. Arabella and I had help him set up a black room for all his pictures. He and Braydon were best friends. Colin invited Braydon to come home with him and Denis this summer to hang out. Our parents had said yes. I would be spending the first month with the Malfoys in France.

We approached a door and Colin knocked. A moment later we heard "COME IN!" from Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Miss Snape nice to see you again."

"Hello Headmaster." I said

"Everyone this is Rita Skeeter she will be covering the press for the tournament. She is from the Daily prophet." Dumbledore said.

The woman in question was a blond woman with beady eyes and a sharp nose. Her eyes fixed on me and she scrutinized me over emerald glasses. Her glasses were straight at the top and made almost a teardrop shape. She was average height. Her light blonde hair pulled into a messy bun. Behind her ear was a poisonous green colored quill. She had a small purse and parchment in her hand. She was wearing a Slytherin green dress under black robes. She had on pointed silver heels.

"We will start of with a few photos and an interview of each of the champions. Then we will move onto the wand weighing ceremony." Rita said smiling at me. She eyed me like a hunter eyeing her prey. I would have to watch this one she was a snake poised to strike with her poisonous green quill.

"We are almost ready so the pictures will have to wait perhaps there is time for one quick interview..." Dumbledore said before Crouch grabbed his attention.

"Perfect…" She said starting towards me. She hooked her arm under my elbow before I had a chance to react. "We will start with the youngest, shall we?" She said in a sickly-sweet voice. She hauled me towards a door. My face paled when she opened it to reveal a broom cupboard. My breathing quickened. I started to fight her. "NO!" I said but she quickly put a charm on me.

"No need to make a fuss we are just having a chat." She said. Once in the cupboard she pushed me roughly down her long nails digging into my shoulder slightly. She put a locking and silencing charm on the door. I forced my self to put my mask on. The tough don't mess with me Slytherin mask. She took off the charm and I put my wand to her neck. "One word from me and your over with the prophet I said. DON'T YOU EVER use your wand on me or you won't survive the next time. I don't like cupboards and I sure as bloody hell don't want to give an interview to a chinne who dragged me into one. Her smile widened. "My my the savior has a dark side. Well its to be expected since you were sorted into Slytherin. Now surely we can work something out?" She said.

"Give me one good reason why as soon as we leave the cupboard I shouldn't get your ass fired?" I said.

"I can make you look good. You want to make sure people don't doubt you because of your house they listen to me. You help me I help you that's how a Slytherin works yes?" She said. It was true it would help with my goal of restoring some honor to my once noble house. Not all snakes were ruthless and evil. Just like all Gryffindors weren't loyal heroes

"Fine but mess with me in any way and I will bury you and your career understood?" She nodded.

"Now what made you want to join the tournament where people get killed at the mere age of twelve?" She asked putting her quill to parchment. She paused a moment "testing testing." The quill started writing about Rita being a beautiful and wonderful reporter. She quickly ripped that part off and smiled. "Perfect." She said. "So, what made you do it?" She asked.

"I didn't someone entered my name in. I never wanted this." I said.

"Of course not." She winked.

"So my readers are dying to know all about you and what makes you tick so tell me all about Jamie Snape." She said.

"I have a few close friends that are like my family. My father took me in a few years ago after he found out about me." I said.

"Severus Snape is your real father or did he adopt you? What is the story to that?" She asked eagerly.

"NONE of your business. It won't be in your article. Want to talk about my personal life fine. I play quidditch I am the seeker for the Slytherin quidditch team. I love to read and my favorite class is charms. I am also top of my class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I tutor students in my free time. I have a cat Athena and I want to be a Professional Quidditch player after I graduate. That's all you need to know. That should be enough to keep the masses satisfied." I said.

Just as I read what the quill was writing I narrowed my eyes. Just as I was about to burn the paper and hex her Dumbledore knocked on the cupboard she quickly undid the charms and shoved the parchment away. I gave her a glare that said I will end you. Dumbledore opened the cupboard and frowned. "It is time to begin." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

` The First Task

Luckily, I kept my wand polished because Olivander was sitting in a chair ready to inspect the wands. "Hello, this ceremony is very simple I will be checking the wands to make sure they are in working order for the tournament. When I call your name come up here and I will inspect your wand. Well start with Victor Krum." He said.

Victor with his usually stony expression went and handed his wand to Olivander. "Ah this is one of Gregoravich's creations no? Fine wand maker." Olivander said.

Victor just grunted a yes and nodded. Olivander felt the wand and bent it slightly even though it showed none. "Nice, sturdy ten and a four inches Hornbeam wood. It's heavier than I would usually use. Dragon Heart string. Fine choice Avis", He said, as a bird flew out of Krum's wand.

Olivander nodded his head. "Perfect working order. Miss Delacour?", He prompted as he handed back Victor's wand.

Fleur practically glided over to him. She held out a perfectly manicured dainty hand and gave him her wand. Olivander raised an eyebrow as he looked over her wand. "Rosewood 9 and ½ inches with is that a veela hair?" He asked surprised.

"Oui it was from my Grande-mere." She said. I smiled so the little witch was a veela. I stored that tidbit for later.

"I don't normally use Veela hair because the wand tends to be more temperamental. Well as long as it suites you." He said shrugging. He then conjured flowers and handed them to her. She smiled taking the flowers and her wand. The photographer who was next to Rita Skeeter was watching Fleurs every move.

"Miss Snape?" Olivander said smiling. I handed him my wand. "Eleven inches Holly Phoenix feather core. Seems in perfect condition. He made butterflies come out of my wand. One landed on my nose then flew off. "Perfect condition." He said handing me my wand with a wink.

I went to stand next to Skeeter and whispered. "I will warn you one last time be very careful what you publish, or I will end you." Her smile tightened. She looked at me as if contemplating if I really could take her down. I sent a nonverbal stinging charm and she gasped.

She posed us for pictures taking an individual of each and then a group shot although Madame Maxim was so large they couldn't get her face in the picture, so she ended up having to sit down and everyone gather on either side of her. The photographer still had to go back as far as possible in the room to get a good picture.

Rita and the photographer kept fighting over who needed to be in greater prominence. Much to my annoyance Rita kept pulling me in greater prominence while the photographer favored Fleur. I was sure the French veela was a good person at heart, but I didn't think we would ever get along. She was snobby and entitled and too much like my cousin Dudley for my taste. All she ever did was complain rudely about our school, and our food. It was obvious she thought French were superior to Brits and Beuboxtons superior to Hogwarts. One the one hand I understood her loyalty and pride for country and school, but she took it a bit too far.

By the time pictures were done dinner was fixing to start. I sat next to Draco and Aria was on my other side. Across the table Arabella sat next to Fred and George sat next to him. We ate and chatted. When Fleur went up to the Gryffindor table for dessert Ron stared at her slack jawed. Dean had to elbow him before Ron quickly handed her the dessert. I snorted in disgust. "I know we promised not to target individuals, but I really want to take little Miss French Veela down a few pegs." I said.

"We could give her a nosebleed nougat." Fred suggested

"Or a puking pastel" George supplied.

"Or both." Aria grinned.

"No she would play the whole damsel in distress card we need to hit her where it hurts her looks." I said.

"You could just leave the girl alone." Arabella suggested.

"Yeah she isn't that bad." Draco said. I turned and gave him a look.

"I talked to her a few times she seems really nice. Asked me to give her a tour." Draco shrugged. My face contorted into fury. She was trying to steal him from me. Oh she was going down and she would regret even looking in Draco's direction. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I said angrily.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"BECAUSE SHE IS A VEELA TRAMP AND WILL USE HER MAGIC TO STEAL YOU AWAY!" I shouted the whole hall gasped. Draco looked shocked. Arabella looked furious. Aria looked like she couldn't believe me. Fleur looked to me and burst into tears before running out of the hall.

"JAIME! HOW DARE YOU!" Arabella said.

"That was totally" Fred started

"uncalled for mate" George finished.

"I never thought you would judge someone based off blood." Aria said looking disappointed.

"Jaime you know I love you, but you really should not have said that." Draco said.

Pushing away my food I ran from the great hall. I was angry that no one was taking my side. I mean she hated me, so she was going after my boyfriend. Was I the only one who saw that? I ran I went up to my tower that I always went to. My mind was racing but as I ran my anger evaporated. I hung my head in guilt I had let my jealousy get the best of me. I really messed up this time. I had never made anyone cry before and I felt terrible. I slumped against the wall and placed my chin on my knees. I would have to apologize to Fleur.

I needed my dad, so I headed to his courters. When I entered mom was on the couch reading a book. She smiled lightly when she saw me and patted the seat next to her. "Your father told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I don't know what got into me. I just snapped all I could see was her taking Draco away from me." I said.

My mom lifted my head up and made me look at her. "No one is going to steal Draco away from you. That boy is crazy in love with you. Did you ever stop to think this is why Fleur is so cold to everyone?" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Most people when they find out Remus is a werewolf how do they react?" She asked.

"They think he is dangerous and vicious they don't like him." I said.

"Remus is not dangerous or vicious, is he?" She asked.

"Of course not!" I said.

"Then why because Fleur is a veela have to be out to steal Draco?" She asked.

"I really messed up." I said covering my face in my hands.

She hugged me close to her. "We all make mistakes, but you will apologize to her young lady and I expect you to not let this happen again." She said.

"Yes, mum I will." I said. She gave me a hug and I set off to find Fleur. I went to the Beuboxtons carriage hoping she was there. When I knocked on the door a girl answered she was glaring at me. "What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"I want to apologize to Fleur." I said.

A few moments later Fleur came. She had obviously been crying and it made me feel terrible. "I am really sorry Fleur. I shouldn't have said that. I let my temper and jealousy get the best of me."

"Thank you." She said.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously a habit I had picked up from Aria. "Listen could we go for a walk? I would like to talk to you." I said.

She hesitated so I added. "Just by the lake if that will make you feel better we will never leave sight of the Carriage"

"Oui." She reluctantly agreed.

Fleur and I walked and talked in French. I learned she had a younger sister Gabrielle. Her father Jean Delacour was a French diplomat. Her mother Apolline stayed home and raised the girls. It was clear her family was very close. I told her about my parents and brother. We talked about Veela.

Veela were magical creatures. Full blood Veela's turned into the bird like creatures we saw at the quidditch cup when angry. Some half veela's can sprout wings and throw fire and quarter Veela's mainly inherit good looks and charm. Their charm is diluted compared to a full veela though. Fleur said she could possibly charm one or two people a full veela can charm huge crowds. Their ability to charm gives veela bad reputations. Their magic is also different. Veela magic is its own kind of magic full veela's do not need wands. Fleur explained wandless magic comes easier for her than it does others.

As I got to know the girl behind the snobby exterior I was surprised to find I liked her. She was not as bad as I thought. I decided I would make more of an effort to be nice to her. Soon we parted, and I went back to my father's quarters. I didn't feel like staying in the dorm tonight. I did my homework and went to bed.

The article Rita wrote came out the next day.

 _Tri-wizard tournament champions_

 _This reporter was shocked when I discovered just who entered the deadly tri-wizard tournament. Jamie Potter our beloved hero. At a mere age of one she defeated you-know-who. Many have wondered what became of our brave hero. In an exclusive interview this reporter learned several things about our hero. "I am a bit of a daredevil much to my guardian's dismay!" She said and entering into the tournament proves how true that is. "I know my mum and dad are watching over me I know nothing can harm me while they are watching over me." Her eyes teared up at this as the ghost of her past swam in her eyes. "My hobbies include quidditch I am a seeker for my house team and I play pranks a bit a well." The savior despite her tragic beginnings seems like a normal teenage girl albeit a bit reckless. She reads witch weekly and loves fashion. I think James and Lily Potter would be proud of their darling and daring daughter. The other champions are Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum. For the history of the tri wizard tournament see page 2. For the details of the Potters see page 3._

The Article was a bit annoying, but she wasn't too out of line. She must have decided it wasn't worth the risk making me mad. The first task was the following weekend and I was scared. I put on a brave front and acted tough like it didn't bother me. I studied like crazy and practiced flying maneuvers and lots of spells that could be even remotely useful. Time flew by and while Fleur and I were by no means friends we were friendly at least.

All too soon it was the day of the task. I could barely touch my breakfast. Dumbledore announced it was time for the champions to head down. Draco gave me a hug and kiss as I left the great hall. All my friends wished me luck and gave me hugs. My father put a firm hand on my shoulder until we were out of the great hall and gave me a crushing hug before sending me on my way. My mum was there to and gave me a hug and kiss.

"I wish I could watch sweetheart, but I know you will do great I will be in the quarters when you get back." She said. People still didn't know she was alive. We still hadn't figured out who obliviated her. She remembered more and more, and it was only a matter of time. Braydon gave me a big hug.

"Don't die ok? I don't want to be an only child again." He said.

I chuckled. "I will do my best."

I made it to the tents they set up. The tent we went into was big and open with several chairs. Just as I arrived I heard a whisper through the wall. "Jamie?"

"I am here." I said suddenly Draco slipped through the tent wall and wrapped me in a hug just then there was a flash. Rita was smiling like a cat with a canary. Then Bagman came in with a bag. "What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was just leaving." Draco said and calmly exited the tent.  
"OK there is one opponent for each of you. Each opponent is slightly different. In here is models of what you must face. They will have a number that number is the order in which you will go.

Judging by the looks on Fleur and Krum's faces they knew what was ahead. Fleur went first and picked out Norberta with a number two on it. Krum got the Chinese fireball a number one on it. I got the Hungarian horntail with the number three on it.

"Ok so your task is to collect the golden egg. All these are nesting mothers. Inside that egg is a clue for the next task. The model is the of the specific dragon you will face. Good luck and I will call you out one by one shortly." He turned to me and pulled me aside.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I have it all planed out." I said.

"Are you sure I could give you some pointers." He asked. It felt weird he was a judge why was he trying to break the rules and help me?

"I have it handled." I said.

"Good…" a buzzer sounded, and he jumped. "I got to go good luck." He said running off.

Krum paced the floor and Fleur stared off into the tent. I sat taking deep breaths trying to stay calm. Krum went first with cheers erupting as he entered the arena. I heard periodic gasp and cheers. There were several screams followed by cheers then Bagman after a few moments made another announcement that his score was ready. It sounded like he did pretty well because there was loud cheering.

Fleur was called out and we nodded at each other before she left. I started to pace after she left. She took longer than Krum and I heard some screams towards the end. Like with Krum there was a pause and then the score. The crowd cheered but not as loudly as they had for Krum.

Then my name was called, and I took a deep breath and exited the tent. The crowd went crazy. I saw Draco, Aria, the twins, Arabella, Brayden, Ginny, Collin, and Dennis at the top next to Hagrid, my dad, Sirius and Remus. The noise of the crowd faded away as I focused on my task. I gave a smile and wave. The turned my attention to the other side of the arena.

The dragon was black and sleek. It was one of the bigger species of dragons. It had two larger horns on the ends of its forehead with four smaller horns in the middle. It had huge wings with horned tips. The tail end resembled a paddle and was covered in horns as well. The dragon had cat like yellow eyes.

The horntail was on the other side of the arena I cast the accio spell and hid behind a boulder waiting. The dragon blew fire at the bolder and it heated up before cracking apart. I froze for a second the dragon and I stared at each other. I rolled to a nearby boulder just as the horntail shot fire where I had been standing. Just then I saw my broom it came over the trees and I ran towards it. I grabbed it and hopped on as soon as it was close. I quickly untied my cloak and threw it over me. The dragon shot fire where I had disappeared and roared furiously. It threw its head back sniffing the air.

It was looking all around. I shot sparks from under my cloak and sped off as the dragon blew fire where I had been While the dragon roared in furry I swooped down and grabbed the golden egg. The dragon smashed and whipped its tail in furry. Flying back to the entrance I removed my cloak and held the egg up high. All the noise I had been tuning out came rushing back and it was as if someone had suddenly turned up the volume. The noise was almost deafening.

After a moment I was ushered into the medical tent. Fleur had gotten burned and Krum had a bruised face and bloody nose. Madam Pomphrey fussed over me as I assured her I was uninjured. Draco came in the tent grey eyes frantically searching for me. As soon as his grey eyes met mine he sucked in a breath. He rushed over to me looking me up and down.

"You're ok! Thank merlin!" He whispered. He hugged me tightly. My father and brother came in next. They each hugged me. Remus and Sirius came next followed by Aria, Arabella, and the twins. I was called out to hear my score. I got a 10 from Ludo bagman, 10 from Dumbledore, a 10 from Crouch, a 9 from Madam Maxim, a 5 from Karkaroff. Everyone glared at Karkaroff. "The points add up to a total of 44 out of a possible 50. This places Miss Snape in first with 44 points, Miss Delacour second with 40 points and Mr. Krum in third with 37 points."

With that the task was over. I let out a breath of relief. I went to my father's quarters for a bit to see my mother. She hugged me and congratulated me. "James would have been very proud of you. Your father and I are proud of you."

Sirius said. "That was some great flying Prongslet! Prongs would have been so proud of your amazing flying and using that cloak." Sirius said. Braydon and I shared the cloak I kept it most of the time but if he ever needed it he just had to ask.

"I am very proud of you cub you did a fantastic job. Whoever put your name in underestimated you." Remus said.

"Thanks Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot." I said giving them each a hug.

After spending some time with my family, I headed back to the common room with Draco who was sticking to me like glue. The Slytherin common room was in full party mode when we arrived. The Weasly twins had snuck in some butterbeer and firewhisky.

When everyone chanted for me to open the egg I did but quickly shut it as a loud screeching filled the room. The party resumed, and everyone soon forgot the screechy egg. I saw Arabella and Fred disappear into the boy's side probably Fred's room that he shared with George. Everyone ate drank and laughed. A while later Arabella and Fred reappeared. Pansy and Blaise were kissing in the corner. I saw my little brother looking at Ginny. She was talking to another Slytherin one in our year. I wondered if he had started to like her.

Angelina Spinet and Kate Bell two Gryffindor's were braving the snake pit. Angelina was talking to George while Kate was talking to Aria. I sat in Draco's lap sipping a butterbeer. I watched as Arabella's cat Crookshanks and Athena went around the room getting as much attention as they could from people.

The next day a lot of the hangover potion was consumed. The party had gone late into the night and Aria had gotten a little too drunk. She kissed Marcus Flint and Draco punched him in the face. I had to stop her from stripping in the common room. She was dancing on the table. Draco had carried her to out.

I set the egg on my end table and went to bed in our room. The party had finally died down and Aria was passed out. Draco after plopping her down in her bed and magically changing her into her night clothes sat down on my bed. He waited back turned as I changed my clothes. When I crawled into bed he turned to me and gave me a smile that I loved. It was a crooked smile that was my favorite expression. He lit up a room and it was made all the more special because it was so rare and only I ever got to see it. Just like he was one of the few that got to see me vulnerable.

I snuggled into him and he held me tight. He smelled clean but masculine. His blond hair soft. "I love you flower always" Hand gliding down my hair and back.

"I love you dragon always." I said.

"You promise?" He asked.

"I promise." I said. I was rewarded with a passionate kiss. We fell asleep snuggled up in bed. I woke up to Aria throwing up. Draco grunted and pulled a pillow over his face. He never was a morning person. I got up and went to take Aria some hang over potion I brewed.

She chugged it and said. "Thanks Phoenix!"

Today was Saturday so I spent the day tutoring the younger years from all houses and even some of my own year. Arabella helped me and it definitely helped bring the houses together. It also gave people the chance to see me as more than the girl who lived. I was so much more than that.

Feeling the need for an epic prank we started planning. As we were sitting there my head hurt. A sudden wave of anger hit me. Why was I angry? I went to the dorms to lay down not feeling well.

 _I was suddenly in a dark room the only light coming from a fireplace. I vaguely recognize the room from the dream at the start of summer._

" _The time is coming Wormtail. In a few weeks I will have Potter in my grasp." A high-pitched voice said.  
"Myyy lord the girl is so well guarded ssurely there is another you could use?" Wormtail stuttered out. _

" _I have my reasons for using the girl Wormtail. How you grown weary of caring for me? Or perhaps your loyalty wavers again? You always were a coward more than anything." Voldemort said angrily._

 _Wormtail became angry at this. "I AM NOT A COWARD! I handed you the Potters my best friends. I handed you Bertha Jerkins who is the only reason you have this plan! I would have handed you the brat to but she escaped."_

" _Yes but you do this not because of loyalty to me but out of fear of what I will do to you. The only reason you are here now is protection from the mutt and the ministry. However I will overlook your cowardice because you have proved useful." The high-pitched voice said._

" _Very well my lord but how will you get the girl?" Wormtail asked._

" _My most loyal servant is at Hogwarts he is going to bring her to us. We must be patient and wait until the moment is right."_

" _I am your most loyal! I waited listening, so I could return to you." Wormtail said._

" _Yes but that was out of fear that one of my other death eaters that blamed you for my disappearance would find you or once your old friend Black escaped he would kill you as he attempted all those years ago." Voldemort said._

" _Fine." Wormtail squeaked indignantly "So what will we do with the girl once we get her?"_

" _We will use her to complete the potion then once I am restored to my rightful body I will make an example of her." The high pitch voice cackled._

I woke up and my head was throbbing I was sweating. I touched my scar and it was bleeding. "ARIA… SSHADOW Wake up!" I gasped clutching my head. I fell out of bed.

Aria jumped up. "Phoenix?" She asked.

"Get dad." I gritted out. She raced out of the room.

I barely made it to the bathroom before puking.

Draco came in the room. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"My scar it hurts… its bleeding." I said.

He looked at me horrified. He held my hair back as I vomited again. "Draco? What are you doing here?" Aria asked.

"Helping her obviously." Draco drawled and she rolled her eyes.

"Enough Draco, Black now is not the time." My father snapped. He pulled out three potion viles.

"Here take the first two and then tell me what happened." My father said.

I downed the first two potions without question the first one made my nausea go away. The second made my headache go away. I told them about the dream they all paled. My father looked at the blood oozing from my scar. He looked from my scar to his arm. His hand instinctively covering his forearm. Everyone lapsed into a horrified silence.

"So, we were right this means someone here put my name into the goblet they mean to make me disappear during one of the task and have my death blamed on the tournament." I whispered.

"We will make sure that doesn't happen. There are anti portkey wards and anti-apparition wards they would have to take you physically which will be hard to do." My father said.

He cleaned my scar and healed it. He carried me to bed and tucked me in. He gave me the last vile. "Get some sleep I am going to speak with the headmaster. As loathe as I am to admit it he is the one person who might know what's going on." My father said. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and was gone. I downed the vile and the last thing I heard was fading. "Move over love." I scooted over and darkness overcame me.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day warm I snuggled closer in the warm body next to mine. I smelled Draco's scent. I sighed in contentment. My head was on his chest his arms wrapped around me. I woke up to Draco's yelp. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DRACONIS LUCIUS." My father said angrily he was holding Draco by the back of his neck. Not enough to choke him but I was sure it was uncomfortable

"I…I we didn't do anything I swear… I just didn't want her to be alone." He said.

"Dad put him down. All we did is sleep calm down." I said scowling at my father.

My father cast a spell I didn't know, and it showed white. He put Draco down. Draco was blushing embarrassed. "What was that spell?" I asked.

"Nothing to worry about I expect you down in the great hall in 30 minutes come Draconis." My father said. Draco shot me an apologetic look and hurried after my father.

Aria was sitting there laughing. "Ari do you know what that spell is?" She shrugged.

"No idea." She said.

I got dressed and ready and headed down to the great hall with Aria. Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table he smiled sheepishly as I sat next to him.

"What was that spell my father cast?" I asked.

Draco blushed again. "Vhjhjknm" He mumbled so I couldn't understand him.

"What?" I asked.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "It was a spell that shows sexual experience. He was testing that you were a virgin." He whispered.

My face turned red and I covered it with my hands for a moment. Dropping my hands I glared at my father. I fled the great hall and spent the next hour on the astronomy tower. I was furious with my father how dare he invade my privacy like that. He had no right to do such a thing. I headed back to my room preparing to ignore my father for a long time. Aria came in with a letter. "Hedwig brought this for you." I opened the note and read it quickly.

 _Dear Cub,_

 _I think I have found the perfect place for Safe Haven. I am anxious to get started. All I need is for you to sign the enclosed documents. Hopefully I can have it up and running by the time term ends and you can see it. I also included a tentative plan for what we will do and that sort of thing. Feel free to make any changes you like._

 _Love,_

 _Uncle Moony_

Remus and I had come up with the idea over the summer. Safe haven would help werewolves especially children that were bitten. I also wanted to build a magical orphanage that helped magical children the abused and the orphaned magical children. No child should be forced to go through what I went to. This place would be a Safe Haven for werewolves and all magical's that needed it. Of course, for safety reasons the wizard orphanage would have to be separate werewolves were still dangerous on a full moon. First, I wanted to get the werewolf part started.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Fine well I am mad at my dad." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

I told her what Draco had said and she gasped horrified. "That's awful" She said.

"I just can't believe him." I said.

Aria helped me go through everything Remus had sent me. One was from Gringotts to buy the property he found. He included detailed pictures and the property information. It was 1000 acres of land with no one near by we could build a mansion for werewolves to live and a school. I signed the form buying the property. Next was a drawing of the Mansion and school he wanted to build. Along with a quote of how much that would cost. I signed the Gringots form for that as well. Next was a list of rules that had to be followed by the werewolves living there. After adding a few I signed my approval. After that was a plan for the school such as classes and things. I approved that as well it was the same as Hogwarts. The hard part would be finding teachers. I added plans for a hospital and some stores it would offer clothing, food, sweets, quidditch and potion supplies, books. It would basically be a mini Diagon Ally. I also added plans for a quidditch pitch, garden and orchard a lake surrounded by cabins. I sent off the signed documents to Gringots and copies to Remus.

By the time we were done it was late afternoon and we were both starving. Aria said she would bring me back food. I played with and cuddled Athena until she got back. We ate and chatted. I worked on homework while Aria went to go find the twins. Arabella came in a while later and made sure I was ok. She stayed and studied with me for a bit. Braydon came later and asked why I had missed meals all day. I told him I was looking over stuff for Safe Haven. He knew all about me and Remus project. I was excited it was finally coming to fruition.

It would be a place were werewolves could finally get help and It could eventually be run by werewolves as well. The eventual goal was to get them rights. For now, they would have a safe place. They could be educated and learn to support themselves.

I knew I couldn't avoid my father forever. I was tempted to write my mother, but she couldn't always mediate between me and my father. Sighing I headed to my fathers' quarters for what was sure to be a huge fight. I took a deep breath and said the password for my fathers' quarters. My father was reading on his chair. He looked up in surprise when he saw me.

"I thought you would be ignoring me for a while longer." He said evenly the only hint of surprise was his carefully quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, well we have to learn to communicate at some point." I said.

He just nodded waiting for me to start. "You had no right to invade my privacy like that."

"You are fourteen of course I do. I am your father weither you like it or not." He said.

"Key word father, not dictator, not ruler, not owner, father. I am a human being with rights. I bet if I was a boy this wouldn't be an issue!" I snapped.

His eyes flashed, and his nostrils flared. I could tell he was getting mad. "You are a child and children get guided by their parents. I don't like finding my fourteen-year-old daughter in bed with a boy. And you bet your ass if it were reversed it would be the same thing. I wouldn't like finding Braydon in bed with Ginny any more than you with Draco."

"We were fully clothed with Aria in the room! You really think we would be up to anything with her right there? Really?" I said my voice rising.

"That is not the point its inappropriate." He said.

"The fact we were in bed together is beside the point! The point is that you invaded my privacy!" I said.

"I had to know for sure. I don't want you ending up pregnant. You have your whole life ahead of you to enjoy a physical relationship. Even if your cautious however things happen. It would ruin your life. I don't want you making my mistakes. I was lucky that… I got the chance to do my potions mastery, grow up, become a teacher. I couldn't have done that while raising a child." He said.

I reeled back like being slapped. "Having me could have ruined your life?! Is that how you see me just a giant mistake you made at seventeen."

Tears were streaming down my face. "Ellie that's not what…"

"It is! Your saying that if you raised me that I would have ruined your life." I hated crying and I tried to stop but my vision was blurred, and my chest felt hollow and my stomach felt I had been punched. Tears were running down my face.

He took a step forward and I took a step back. "Don't! Don't you get near me." I said.

"Ellie please I didn't mean it like that I swear. I would have been there for you if I knew. Of course, I would have I love you…" He suddenly stiffened.

 _MEMORY_

 _He took a step forward and she stepped back._

 _A young Lily was standing in front of him heavily pregnant tears in her eyes._

" _Lily please I didn't mean it like that I swear. I would have been there for you if I knew. Of course, I would have I love you always have and always will."_

" _Oh Sev, a part of me will always love you but we can't be together." She said._

" _Why not? We can get married raise this baby together. We can be happy. I won't join the Dark Lord. Whatever it takes."_

" _Sev… it is too late for that." She said._

" _No, its not… I will get my potions mastery… I have my parents house we can live there. I will get a job somewhere…" He rambled._

" _Sev…"_

" _Think of it Lily we can make the house great again. We can restore it. We will give our child everything."_

" _Sev..."_

" _He or she will never be abused ever! I will always be there for them and you." He said._

" _Sev… stop… please."_

" _We could have more kids they will always be there for each other…" He was smiling like a maniac. He felt so free. He was happy for the first time in his life. Her next words shattered him._

" _I AM MARRIED SEV!" She blurted out and after she did she sobbed hard._

" _What?! Who? WHY?" He felt like she had given him everything just to take it away._

" _I had to marry someone Sev if you joined him. I couldn't let anyone suspect it was yours. He found out when I was late to patrol. He was worried and went looking for me. He found me in the loo. I was so scared and tired. I told him the truth just to get it off my chest it felt like I was drowning in it being crushed. I cried a lot and he just held me…. He comforted me and told me it would be ok. After that he made sure I ate enough even went with me to get checked by madam Pomphrey. He was there for me."_

" _I would have done all that if you let me, but you shut me out!" He yelled he was so angry and broken._

" _Can you blame me Sev after what you called me." She said._

" _I didn't mean to say that you know I don't think of you like that. I was humiliated and angry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you but was it really that unforgivable? And if it was why are you hear now telling me this." He asked._

" _Because my husband convinced me that you deserve to know and to have a chance to be a father to your child." She said._

" _Who did you marry?!" He demanded he had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't like the answer._

" _James." She said._

 _With that he reeled back like she had stabbed him. She married the man who taunted him and made him miserable for years. This went from his dream come true Lily and him having a baby a future to his worst nightmare. He sunk to the ground._

" _Why…. Why him of all people?" He whispered brokenly. He was so broken he didn't think he would ever be put back together._

" _Sev I didn't do it to hurt you or spite you. It just happened he was there. He has changed so much in the past seven months." She said._

" _He took everything from me. It wasn't enough to make my life hell. He wanted to destroy me. Well he has Potter always wins and he won again." He said bitterly._

" _Sev please James did this because he has always love me. Like you he always wanted me. I am so sorry that this is hurting you so much. Believe me it is hurting me too. I still love you Sev but now I love him too. I want you to be a part of your child's life. I know you probably hate me and that's ok, but this child deserves to know her dad. Can you do this for her? I want you to see her be born… see her first steps… all her triumphs and failures and comfort her. You don't have to answer me now we have some time. I know it's a lot to ask. You could have alternate weeks and weekends. If you don't want to see me I can have Mar or Alice be the one to take her back and forth. Just think about it Sev." She said. He listened staring at the same spot not able to move or speak. He couldn't look at her._

 _He heard her walk away. He never felt so low so broken. That was the night he took the dark mark. He needed to heal and to vent his anger and hurt. What better way to do that than under the dark lord._

His head was pounding and ears ringing as he dropped to the floor hands clutching his head. "Dad? DAD!" he heard a distant voice yell. He felt something wet on his face and he wiped at it with his hand. His pale fingers came back red. Suddenly the room started spinning and everything went black.

I ran to him. His nose was pouring blood. He had gone silent mid-sentence then suddenly he went pale and his nose started bleeding. Then he just collapsed. I sent a patronus to madam Pomphrey.

"Dad please…. Don't leave me." I sobbed I placed his head in my lap making sure his airway stayed open. Madam Pomphrey was there in minutes. She cast several spells and after she got his nose to stop bleeding she cleaned his face. She levitated him. "Stay here or go back to your dorm I will get you when you can visit right now I need to work."

"I can't just leave him please I won't be in the way I promise." I begged.

"I am sorry but no I cannot waste any more time arguing with you." She said before heading off. I stood there frozen. What happened? Would he be ok? Was it the stress of the argument? Did he have an aneurism or heart attack?

She felt her muscles tense to the point of pain. She dropped to the floor and curled up into a little ball sobbing. That was how Draco, Aria, Braydon, the twins, and Arabella had found her. Draco grabbed her into his lab. "SHHH love its ok. Its not your fault." Had she said that out loud? Everyone was giving her sympathetic looks. Crowded around her and Draco. Arabella got up and went to the fireplace. She flooed Lily.

Lily came through and rushed to her daughters' side. "Oh, my sweet girl. Its not your fault Jamie. Please stop saying that." She took her from Draco and began rocking her. "Draco get me a potion a dreamless sleep." She asked.

She coaxed me into taking it and I fell into peaceful oblivion. When I woke my mum was there with another vile. "Drink." She insisted, and a calm washed over me.  
She nodded her approval. "Better?" She asked.

"Have you heard anything? How long was I out? Can I see him?" I asked.

"He is in a potion induced coma. His head sustained a tear created by breaking a memory charm. You have been asleep about twelve hours you missed classes but given what happened you've been excused. Yes, we can go see him, but I need you to tell me what happened first." She said.

I told her about the argument. His collapse. "Something about the situation weither it was the words the actions or both triggered the memory. We won't know for sure until he wakes up." She said.

"Does this mean someone tampered with his memory two?" I asked.

She nodded. "I am getting closer to whoever erased my memories. I remember up to your birth now. I think the trigger was the wording and you backing away. We had an argument when I was pregnant." She said.

"Mum why would someone take you both away from me?" I asked.

"I don't know sweet heart, but we will figure it out." She said.

We went to see dad in the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey had told the headmaster that Severus had a potion accident. No one was to know what really happened because we still didn't know who erased their memories.

Dad was out of the hospital wing the next day. He apologized for invading my privacy. I was so glad that he was ok. That week he took it easy and I stayed with him to keep an eye on him. Draco was relieved when dad finally started cutting him some slack. Dad worked with mum's mind healer and was gaining more memories. Together they were making a lot of progress.

I was so distracted that I wasn't really working on my egg. I tried everything I could think of my first thought was fire. That didn't do anything. I started researching creatures thinking it was maybe another creature we had to face. Of course, everyone helped.

It was Aria that found the answer. "Water." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look!" She said excitedly and shoved the book in my face. I took the book from her. It was a section on mermaids. Their voices sounding like indistinguishable shrieking when heard above water.

Arabella looked miffed because Aria found it and not her. Everyone agreed it couldn't hurt to try. I waited under my cloak outside the prefect's bathroom waiting to hear the password. Once I did I headed back to the common room and waited until late when everyone was asleep.

Under my cloak I headed towards the prefect's bathroom. I uttered the password and snuck in. I folded my cloak and put it by the tub. It was big enough to swim in. There were a lot of faucets some were filled with soaps some made bubbles that bounced. I settled on one that soothed me and waited for the tub to fill. When it was done I placed the egg by the edge of the tub stripped then after placing my clothes by my cloak got in. After soaking a few minutes I took the egg I opened it then place it in the water. Taking a breath, I dived under. An angelic voice started to sing.

' _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this:_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour – the prospect's black_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_

I came up for air. Myrtle was there at the other end of the tub. I jumped back hitting the edge. "Ow! Myrtle you scared me!" I said.

"You're not a perfect." She said. Arms crossed

I raised a eyebrow. "Neither are you." I said crossing my own arms.

She laughed. "Touché. I just come in here because I am lonely." She said head bowed. "Your friends used to visit me while making that potion now no one comes anymore."

"What potion?" I asked

"The polyjuice potion they used to look like you and Pansy Parkinson in second year they said something about trying to get Draco Malfoy to confess to something." She said.

They were investigating Draco and knew I wouldn't approve. They left out that little detail. Or maybe I just forgot that year was kind of a blur. "Ah yeah." I said unsure what to say.

"You used to come sometimes too. It was nice having people to talk to." She said.

"I don't want you to take this badly, but have you ever thought that maybe people don't talk to you because well… your so sensitive anyone says anything and you fling yourself in the toilet." I said.

"You really think that's why?" She asked being calm for once.

"Yes, you're not bad when you aren't flying off the handle." I said.

"Would you visit me every once and a while and bring your friends?" She asked.

"I can't speak for the others, but I will try and visit." I said not committing because I wasn't sure I had time. Also, even though I felt bad for her she was dead I had a life to live.

She seemed mollified for the moment and I dove under and listened to the song two more times. I had seen the Mermaid village from the common room windows. I knew there were Mermaids in the black lake. The only question was what they would take and how would I breath long enough to get it back. After telling Myrtle bye I grabbed the egg shutting it and left.

I had the map open under the cloak. I saw Bartimus Crouch Jr. In my dads office. _What the bloody hell?_ I thought. _Mr. Crouch has a son or was Mr. Crouch in my dad's office? Why is he or his son in Dads office?_ I started heading towards his office to investigate. I was so distracted I missed the trick step and fell painfully. The egg went bouncing down the staircase and opened. SHIT! I held the map tight ready to put it away if anyone got to close. I saw my father approaching and Bartimus Crouch Jr from my father's office. Crouch would reach me first. I saw someone turn the corner, but it wasn't Crouch. Right where the map said Bartimus Crouch Jr. was Mad eye Moody. I quickly put the map away. Was the map malfunctioning or was that not Moody? Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris arrived next. I knew Moody could see me under my cloak. My dad arrived shortly after.

My father swopped down and closed the egg. "Someone is out of bed." He said looking around.

"I don't see anyone and I didn't hear anything beside that egg. Besides only one Champion in the castle at the moment." Filch said. "I bet it was peeves nicking the champions stuff. Hopefully Dumbledore will kick him out!" Filch said gleefully.

"Or your daughter is out of bed." Moody said to my father.

"I will check on that when we are done here if she is out of bed she will be punished. At this moment however I am more concerned with that fact someone broke into my office." My father said.

"Peeves?" Moody suggested.

"I have it warded against him I have valuable potions that I can't let him ruin." My father said.

"I need that egg maybe it will convince the headmaster to expel Peeves." Filch said.

"This belongs to my daughter and I will return it to her. I will also make sure she is in bed." My father said.

"You say someone broke into your stores? Could your daughter do both perhaps?" Moody asked.

"My daughter would not steal from me!" He hissed.

Was Moody/Crouch trying to set me up? That asshole. "Well she is right here." He said. Walking up and pulling the cloak off me.

"ELIEEN SNAPE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!" My father said furiously.

"Trying to solve the egg. I needed quiet and privacy and a big bath tub" I said.

"THERE IS NO EXCUSE ELIEEN! Were you in my office?" He demanded.

"Of course not! Why would I be? I told you I was solving the egg. I was headed back down when I heard someone in the office I went to check and was distracted so I missed the step." I said.

"Your grounded for a week." He said.

"Fine." I grumbled glaring at Moody/Crouch.

My father helped me up and took my cloak from Moody/Crouch. "I will be holding onto this until you can use it more responsibly." He said.

"I can escort her to the dorms and meet you back at your office to help with looking around." Moody/Crouch said.

"Very well." He said handing me my egg. "We will discuss this tomorrow young lady." He said.

I was tempted to tell my father exactly who I thought was in his office, but I couldn't not yet. I needed to do a little digging of my own. I needed to find out who Moody really was and why he was in my dad's office.

Moody/Crouch walked me to the dorms silently I pretended to be pissed that he ratted me out. Which I kind of was. I planned on watching him very closely until I found out the truth. I went to my room and fell into an uneasy sleep. Questions circling my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Pranksters and Memories

The next day I decided to go see the headmaster perhaps tell him of my suspicions, so he could keep an eye on Moody. When I arrived at his office Professor Mcgonagall and Cornelius Fudge were there. Along with non-other than Mad Eye Moody/Crouch. I was listening to their conversation contemplating leaving when Moody said. "Well Dumbledore I think we best wrap this up Miss Potter is here to see you." He flicked his wand and the door opened revealing me. My mouth opened in shock. So, his magical eye could see through walls and invisibility cloaks. Great! I thought sarcastically.

I squared myself and said. "Er I can come back Professor."

"That won't be necessary Miss Snape just give me a moment. You can wait here for my return." The headmaster said.

They all left, and I pet Fawkes for a moment before looking around. There was a bowl of what looked to be some kind of liquorish. I decided to have one but when I reached for one it bit my finger and like a group of piranhas they all started jumping and biting. Several scattered on the floor. I went to collect them. While I was grabbing the last one I saw a cabinet with a faint blue glow coming through the partially shut door. I quickly put the candy back and went to cabinet.

When it opened a pedestal with a bowl of glowing silvery liquid came out. What is this? I looked into it and saw an image on the surface of the water. I stuck my head in and fell in. I was suddenly in a court room the same type that the Dursleys were tried in. I recognized that I was sitting in the wizagamot seats.

I saw Dumbledore sitting next to me. "Professor I am sorry to drop in like this. Can you tell me where we are?" He didn't respond. I thought I was in big trouble. Until I realized no one was looking at me or curious about my sudden appearance. I waved a hand in front of his face and realized he couldn't see me. Just then the doors burst open. Two men and one teenage boy were dragged in along with a woman who looked a lot like Arabella. I recognized her from Arias boggart Bellatrix Lestrange. Who were the men and the boy. I figured one of the men must be her husband but the other two?

There was a grim silence over the room. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodalfus Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr, are accused of torturing two Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. As well as being marked death eaters." I gasped so that was Rodalfus and his brother Rabastan which made the teenager Crouch Jr. I wonder which one of Neville's poor relatives went insane under their wand.

Bellatrix stood up proud. "I am proud to serve the dark lord and would gladly torcher or kill anyone to help him. He will return. Just you wait and he will come for me. Then we will get our daughter." She cackled madly.

"ENOUGH!" Crouch yelled angrily. "All in favor of conviction?" All of them raised their hands.

"I hereby sentence you Bellarix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Bartimus Crouch Jr to life in Azkaban." The witch behind Crouch burst into tears.

They started dragging them away and the boy drained of color. He looked terrified. "PLEASE FATHER I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR! PLEASE FATHER! I AM YOUR SON!" The boy pleaded.

Mr. Crouch said coldly. "I have no son!" The witch who was crying started crying even harder. I figured that must be his mother. She seemed so absolutely broken. The four were dragged away.

Then the scene shifted. Suddenly it was a younger version of my father sitting in the chair. "DAD!" I cried out he was chained to the chair.

"We are here for the trial of Severus Tobias Snape."

"Does anyone wish to speak on behalf of the defendant?" Crouch asked.

"I do." Dumbledore said.

"Very well Severus Snape is a marked death eater and also gave information to you-know-who that led to the Potters death. Do you have any evidence that proves he has not done so?" Crouch asked doubtfully.

"No, he did those things, but he paid a high price. He loved Lily Potter always has. He was heartbroken when she turned her back on him. He came to me and without his warning the Potters would have been dead sooner. They may even have been alive today had they not been betrayed. Severus worked as a spy for me he saved lives and has my complete confidence."

"All in favor of conviction." A small handful raised their hands. Most apparently trusted Dumbledore.

"Very well." Crouch said bitterly. "We will be keeping a very close eye on you Mr. Snape."

The scene changed again. This time it was Igor Karkaroff in the chair. "We have it on good word that you have the dark mark. you have any evidence in rebuttal?" Crouch asked scathingly.

"Please I regret taking the mark. I was young and dumb. I will give you names of others. I will testify if I have to." He said desperately

"You have already given a great deal of information; all of it useless. The names of death eaters you gave are already dead or captured. So, if that is all we will vote."

"No, I have one more. Severus Snape!" That rat bastard! No wonder father hates him.

Dumbledore stood up frowning. "I have already given evidence on the matter of Severus Snape; he has been cleared." He said.

"NO! He was a true death eater I swear it!" Karkaroff said panicked.

Just then the real Dumbledore dropped beside me. "Hello Miss. Snape."

"Professor I am sorry it was open, and I got curious." I said blushing.

"That's perfectly alright I had to put it away hastily when Mr. Crouch and Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Moody arrived. Come on let us go." He said

Suddenly I was going up and then I was out of the pensieve. "Headmaster what were those trials?" I asked.

"Those were the death eater trials that took place after Voldemort disappeared." He said.

"And the people that torchered the Longbottom's that was Arabella's mum, her husband, his brother, and Mr. Crouches son." I checked.

"Yes." He said gravely.

"Who did they torcher? Were they related to Neville?" I asked.

He grew very sad. "Yes, they are his parents. He and his Grandmother visit them sometimes in St. Mungos. They don't recognize him or anyone." He said.

I gasped. "Poor Neville…. that's horrible." I said.

"I must ask that you do not tell anyone this even , Miss Riddle or Mr. and Mr. Weasly." He said seriously.

"I won't." I said. "Why did you call her Miss. Riddle when everyone else calls her Miss. Black?" I asked.

"Because her mother made her legal last name Black. Either she doesn't know Riddles last name, or they don't want his muggle last name passed down, but regardless Arabella is still a Riddle. Now I am sure this is not what you came to talk to me about so what is it?" He asked.

"Well sir, I am concerned about Professor Moody." I said

"And what concerns you about him?" He asked.

"I think he may be an imposter. Somebody stole ingredients for polyjuice potion and I saw Moody coming from the direction of my dads office. There is really one reason to have polyjuice trying to be someone else." I said.

His usual twinkle was gone, and he was frowning and looking worried. "This is very concerning. I will keep an eye on Professor Moody, thank you for telling me." I nodded and left.

I decided to go to the library and research the Black Lake I knew enough about mermaids I needed to know what else I would be facing in that lake. Not to mention I still had to find a way to breath underwater long enough to find whatever they took. I fell asleep reading having lost track of time.

I woke up to Madam Pince shaking me awake. "Wake up Miss. Snape it is time to leave. Breakfast is about to start." I woke up with a start.

"Sorry Madame Pince I must have fallen asleep." I yawned stretching.

When I was headed down to the dungeons to grab my stuff so I could head to breakfast I ran into a red head literally. I fell backward on my bum. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. He held out a hand.

"Sorry." I muttered sheepishly as he helped me up.

"Its ok." He chuckled. The voice sounded familiar. He looked kind of familiar but I couldn't place it.

Once I was almost up he pulled just enough to make me fall into him. Before I could even react, he was kissing me. I froze for a second then hit his chest and shoved at him.  
When he pulled back looking shocked, I slapped him hard. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU ARSE! HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled angrily rivaling Mrs. Weasly. He had let me go and I pulled my wand on him.

"Flower! What the hell! I am your boyfriend! I was looking all over for you! Do I need to take you to the hospital wing?" He asked worriedly.

I studied the boy. The color had it been platinum blonde would be Draco's. His face looked just like Draco's except covered in freckles. His eyes were Weasly blue instead of grey.

"Dragon is that you?" I asked.

"Of course its me! Why don't you recognize me?" He asked

I bit my lip. He was going to freak out. Sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose. I conjured a mirror and handed it to him. "AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY WEASLY!" He screamed.

I decided to take him to my father. If it was a potion that did this my father would know. My father's lips twitched when he opened, he snickered quietly, so quietly you could hardly be sure he did. "Dad I think someone gave Draco a potion maybe Aria or the twins." I said.

His shoulders were shaking with laughter. His eyes were bright with fighting back laughter. I had never seen him like this. Draco and I stared for a moment. Draco huffed angrily after coming out of his shock. "ITS NOT FUNNY! FATHER WILL KILL ME IF I COME HOME LIKE THIS!" He said stomping his foot petulantly angry sneer on his face.

"Just admit it Dragon it is pretty funny." Dad said. "Don't worry I am sure it won't be permanent." He said. Dad still a slight glow to his face turned serious. "Now I will need a blood hair and skin sample to test for potions." Madam Pomphrey came and collected the samples and dad went to work. "Now it may take some time, but I will let you know as soon as I have a cure. It may just wear off on its own who knows."

Draco and I had missed breakfast and had to hurry to class. I barely had enough time to grab my supplies. Draco wanted to ditch class until he regained his looks but that wasn't a choice until we knew how long it would take.

He ignored everyone and kept his head down in class. All day whispers about the newest Weasly made their way around the school. The twins vehemently denied making Draco look like them. Aria denied it to, and I could tell that they were being truthful. I was curious as to who could have pulled it if it not them. I called Dobby later that day to see if I could find out.

"DOBBY!" I called.

"Yes, Miss Jamie Snape?" He asked.

"Do you know who put the potion in Draco's food?" I asked.

"It wasn't in his food Miss Jamie in his shampoo and conditioner." he said smiling then his eyes widened as he realize what he said and pulled on his ears.

"Dobby… did you put the potion in Draco's shampoo and conditioner?" I asked

"I dids, I is being a bad elf, I am sorry Mistress." He said on the verge of tears.

"Dobby its ok. I am not mad. I am surprised it was you though." I said. I burst into laughter and Dobby hesitated for a moment before laughing to.

"How on earth did you get that potion though?" I asked curiously once I pulled myself together.

"I is not supposed to be telling that." He said shaking his head making his bat like ears wobble.

I smiled and decided I would not say anything for now. I wondered who could have given him the potion. I wouldn't force him to rat out his partner in prank. As a Marauder I could understand and honored his loyalty. "Thank you, Dobby, you can go now."

Draco was furious when I told him it was Dobby. "That bloody menace of an elf! When we get married the first thing I am ordered is that he is not to touch my food, my …. anything!" He ranted face red.

"When we get married…. that's a bit presumptuous isn't it?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"Well, I know I am going to ask you when we turn sixteen as is pureblood custom and then when you say yes, I mean of course you would who wouldn't say yes to me. Then mother will plan our wedding and we will be married when you turn of age." He said matter of factly head held high.

I just shook my head at his arrogance and Aria laughed while Arabella looked horrified at her cousins words. Fred and George were shaking their heads. Braydon looked furious and Ginny had a dreamy expression on her face like she was imagining her own proposal and wedding. The rest of dinner went quietly with idle chat about classes and the next task.

After dinner I went to the library to try again to find something that would allow me to breath under water for at least an hour. I ran into Neville while in the library he was researching plants. Herbology was the one subject he naturally excelled at. I suddenly got an idea. "Oi Neville you know of any plants that let you breath under water?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "There is Gillyweed it lets you grow gills and turns your feet into flippers." He said

"Is it permanent?" I asked

"No, it only last a little over an hour." He said.

I smiled widely. "PERFECT!" I squealed launching myself at Neville hugging him. He stiffened startled and patted my back awkwardly.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can get some?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I assume an Apocathary might carry some?" he said questioningly.

"You're the best! Thanks, Nev!" I said hugging a shocked Neville again before running off.

I sent of letters to all the local apothecaries asking if they carried gill weed and the cost. The next day I got responses, and several had gillyweed in stock. I chose the closest shop and filled out and signed the order form.

A few days later I had the Gilly Weed. I bought extra so I could practice before the second task. Over the next week I explored the lake learning the ins and outs. Since the mermaids sung the song, I focused on learning my way to the Mer village. I did my best to keep an eye on Moody/Crouch with no hard evidence though I couldn't accuse him of anything.

I decided to go to my fathers rooms when I entered I didn't see anyone I went towards my bedroom planning on going to sleep when I heard my mothers voice. I couldn't hear what she was saying. As I approached my fathers room I heard her clearly.

"THAT BASTARD!" She said angrily.

"I can't believe we trusted him." My father said.

"We trusted him, and he took our daughter and wiped our memories!" My mother said angrily.

"I know we lost so much time with her!" My father snarled.

"I lost more than you at least you got to raise her!" My mother snapped.

"I didn't." My father said angrily.

"What do you mean you didn't who did she grow up with then?!" My mother asked dangerously.

"Your sister and her fat bastard of a husband. They nearly killed her! Lily he literally almost beat her to death. She would have died if her friends hadn't have gone to get her. He didn't tell me even then. She could have died without me ever remembering." My father said voice breaking.

"I AM GOING TO KILL TUNI AND CASTRATE HER HUSBAND THEN KILL HIM THEN I WILL END DUMBLEDORE!" Her mother said furiously a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Lily you can't the Dursleys are in Azkaban and we won't win against Dumbledore. As much as I want revenge against him, we can't." Her father said.

"But…" Her mother said and at that moment she decided to walk in.

"Dads right. He could wipe all our memories or worse he has the public on his side and no one even knows your alive." I said. I was angry that Dumbledore a supposed leader for the light had done this to me and my family.

The both stared at me for a moment. "I take it you remember now?" I asked.

"Yes I remember." My mother said breaking the trance she hugged me like she never wanted to let me go. Silent tears slid down my cheek as she told me what she remembered.

 _Two weeks after Lily tells Severus she is having his daughter_

" _Potter can I talk to you?" Severus say tentatively unsure if she will speak to him or if he really wants to speak with her after she ripped his heart apart and burned the pieces._

 _She frowns as she looks at him. He looks so broken and she hates herself for being the reason. "Yes Sev? You know you can still call me Lily." She said quietly knowing she deserved his cold distance._

 _He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I refuse to abandon my daughter, so I will be there for the birth and visit her whenever you and Potter will allow me to. I request that it be at least once a week. I cannot risk having her at my place however, so I will visit her at yours. I request that you and your husband make yourselves scarce during my visits." He had not looked at her once during his speech. Tears ran down her face and her chest felt like somebody had punched her in it._

 _Sniffling she said. "Of course, Sev whatever you want."_

 _He nodded. "Owl me or have Potter owl me when you are in Labor and I will be there." He left quickly and she watched him leave sadly._

 _A year later Halloween…._

 _She had gone into labor two weeks after their talk. Severus had stayed on one side if her and James the other. Severus was extremely quiet and ignored everyone for the most part. He had cut the cord and was the first to hold their daughter. He promised his little girl he would always love her and always be there for her._

 _Ever since then he practically lived at the Potters visiting as often as he could sometimes taking her out to the park. They came to an agreement that she would call James Dad and Severus Papa. Severus didn't want his daughter calling Potter dad but they had to keep the cover and so he was forced to agree._

 _Slowly as he spent time with his daughter his anger faded. He eventually forgave Lily, but they could never be friends like they used to. He would always be in love with her though. He and James tolerated each other barely. Most of the time they did their best to forget the other existed._

 _Severus was told by Lucius Malfoy that the Dark Lord discovered the Potters location and would be going after their brat that night. By the time he arrived James was dead. He raced up the stairs heart thundering in his chest. Jamie was in her crib with a cut on her head. Lily was on the floor by the closet. He picked up his daughter and revived Lily. He breathed a sigh of relief hugging her smushing their daughter between them. They sobbed as they clung to each other._

 _Suddenly there was a crack of apparition and Dumbledore appeared. "Severus what are you doing here?" He asked_

" _I am Jamie's father. I came to check on my daughter." Severus said. They hadn't told anyone that detail even Dumbledore._

" _I see. This complicates things. It must be this way for the greater good." Suddenly both their worlds went black._

 _Dumbledore took Jamie from the unconscious Severus arms and placed her back into her crib. He obliviated Severus and Lily and gave Lily or rather Rose a new identity in Australia. He then set it up to look like Severus had drank himself to sleep and sent Hagrid to collect Jamie and take her to the Dursleys._

 _Severus woke up several hours later to his floo going off. He was confused when had he fallen asleep? What had he been doing he couldn't remember…. Then he smelled fire whiskey on his breath and his head hurt. He looked over to see an empty bottle of fire whiskey. Next to it was a hangover cure. He downed it and guessed he had gotten depressed and drank himself to sleep. He got up and told by Dumbledore to come through to his office._

 _Severus collapsed in agony when he was told Lily was dead and the Potters daughter had been sent to live with relatives. He didn't care about Potters brat but Lily was dead._

Jamie couldn't believe the man she looked up to as sort of a mentor had done that. Why did he do this to them?! She had a feeling that it had to do with what happened that night and he wanted her under his thumb. Well that wouldn't happen. She hated him for what he did.

Jamie and her parents decided that for now they would to nothing until they knew why Dumbledore did what he did. They would have to plan and make sure whatever they did was foolproof. Jamie slept in her fathers dorms that night. All of them having uneasy sleep.


End file.
